Juliet Hanson: The Girl Who Ran
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: Juliet Hanson has been running with her best friend, Elaina Matthews, ever since the Skitters invaded her world. After weeks on their own, they meet Hal who takes them to the 2nd Mass. There, Juliet manages to find friends in the Mason boys and maybe even a love interest. When she sees that there are resistant survivors, she realizes that there may still be hope for the humans.
1. The Night That Changed Everything

A few months ago, my world was doing great. Then, it came crumbling down.

My name is Julie Hanson and I've been on the run for several weeks now. I had first become aware of the apocalypse on a Saturday night. I was heading out with my friend when it happened. That was the night that everything fell apart

We were on our way to the movies when we heard screaming. As we scanned the area, we found that people were being attacked by creatures with beady little eyes. The first thing we did was run. We were so terrified. We decided it was best we stayed together as we ran back home. I went in to check on my parents, only to discover that they were dead.

I cried so hard, it was difficult to think. But as soon as I regained my composure, I ran to the safe in the back room. My father was an overprotective police officer. The safe is where he kept emergency guns. I grabbed the four that were in there and the eight extra reloads. I didn't want to have to use them, but I didn't want to take chances. Then, my friend and I ran over to her parents a few houses down.

When we got there, her parents lay dead non the kitchen floor. My best friend, Elaina, was heartbroken, just like I was. I let her sob on the sofa as I grabbed backpacks and filled them with non perishables.

Our parents were dead. It was the apocalypse. I didn't want to die. We had to run. We were gonna need resources.

I took a few water bottles and filled them up. Then I stuffed them—along with the food, three guns, and the reload cartridges— into the backpacks. I also slipped one gun under my belt—just in case. We were probably gonna need it.

"Come on, Elaina! We need to leave! Here! Take this!" I said as I handed her a backpack. Then I yanked her up off the couch and dragged her along with me. On my way out, I grabbed the keys to Elaina's father's pickup truck.

I was thinking we would head up to Boston because that was the closest place to here where I could hopefully find some help. I had some relatives who lived up there.

"Let's go, Elaina! We're gonna run away!"

"Where?" she asked as we ran to her driveway.

"I don't know. As far away as here as we can!" I answered as I opened the driver side door.

"Sounds good!" she said, getting in through the passenger side.

I took the keys I grabbed from her house, and plunged them into the ignition. Then I backed out away from her house and started to drive away. I didn't have a license seeing as I wasn't even in high school. But I didn't really have a choice. I had to get out of this disastrous neighborhood.

We drove until we ran out of gas, and then we started on foot. We usually didn't run into any aliens, but there were some exceptions. If we came across them, we used the guns I took from my house and shot them. After a while, we learned how to shoot. And where to shoot so you could kill the sucker. But we did have to be careful. We only had a limited amount of ammo, and we needed every last bit.

My name is Juliet Hanson and I've been on the run for a month now. I have been running away from the aliens that threatened my world with my best friend. We've been running from the start. From the Saturday night that changed everything. And we have been running ever since.


	2. A New Friend

"Watch out! They're right behind us, Juliet! What now?" Elaina yelled.

"Keep shooting! And run!" I ordered. "Over here!" I shouted to her from behind wrecked car. She slid in next to me, breathing heavily.

"Crap, I'm out," she announced.

"Me, too." I whipped out my bag. "These are the last two. Make 'em count," I said as I handed one over to her.

She nodded. "One three. One, two, three!" we both jumped out from behind the car and started shooting at the aliens. After about thirty seconds, they dropped dead.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Suck on that! Alien scum!" I yelled. "High five!" We always did this when we killed aliens. It was kind of like a victory chant. Don't judge. It's the apocalypse. Each and every day there's a chance we will die due to the aliens that invaded out planet. Why not celebrate their deaths?

We smiled as our hands slapped each other's. "Now what?" Elaina asked.

"I say—lunch," I answered as I whipped out two granola bars and two water bottles.

"Where'd you get these, Jules?" she asked amazed.

"Don't you remember that old convenience store? Yeah, well, I broke in and took these. In the apocalypse, it finders, keepers," I said with a smile.

She chuckled. "Oh, Jules. You're awesome."

"I know!"

She sighed and shook her head. Then we sat down and learned against the old car as we ate our "lunch". If food wasn't so scarce, I'd have said it was a lame meal. But like I said, in the apocalypse, anything goes.

After our bars, we drank our waters, saving some for later.

"Do you think we'll ever find any others?' Elaina surprised me with this question.

"Any other humans?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why? You getting sick of me?" I joked.

"No! I'm happy you're here. Just…wondering."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. You want to stay in one place. to have a rest. To find some hope."

She shrugged. "Yeah," she was silent for a while. Then she tried to change the subject. "Hey. Where are we?"

"Um, I think we're close to Boston."

"How do you know?"

"I saw a sign before. 10 miles to Boston."

"Where are we going next?"

"I don't know. I think we can hang here for today, though. We killed those aliens. So I don't think there will be any others. But we'll still be on high alert. I just wanna rest for a day. How 'bout you?"

"Sounds great."

For a while, we just sat there and soaked in the sun. We also talked a lot. We played hand games and all kinds of stuff to pass time. Soon enough, it began to get dark.

"Why don't we set up camp here? " I said as I pulled out my blanket.

"I agree," Elaina said, doing the same.

When we were all settled, I started to talk again. "Laina?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"It's about to get very girly up in here, but I have to tell you. I really am glad to have you here with me. And I understand that this is hard. It really is. It's unfair. But I think of you not only as a best friend, but as a sister. You're pretty much the closest thing I have to family right now. "

"I feel the same way. I would never have ever gotten this far without you, Jules."

"Same here, Laina. I think the feeling is mutual."

"I love you, Jules. Like a sister."

"Sister love?" I asked.

"Sister love," she confirmed.

It was a while before any one spoke again, and I was the one the break the silence. "Well…okay. That wasn't weird. Was it?"

"Uhhh. Maybe a little."

"Yeah. But it's the apocalypse."

"Yup. You use that as an excuse a lot."

"Yeah. I know. But it's true."

"Can't deny that. Plus, we are sleep deprived."

"True. Okay…well, I've got first watch."

"K. Thanks."

"Yup." I kind of liked watching. I gave me a chance to think. A chance to look at the stars and forget—for just a little—that my world was still intact.

A few minutes later, while I was deep in thought, I heard a small noise just a few yards away. Having to be on high alert all the time really strengthened a girl's senses.

I grabbed the my gun—it was always next to me. Then, as quietly as I could, I slipped the blanket off of me and bent down next to Elaina. I covered her mouth so that if she woke up, she wouldn't be too loud.

Her eyes looked alarmed until she saw my face. Her tensed body started to relax. I removed my hand and whispered, "I think there's someone out there. Stay here with your gun. Be ready. I'm going to go check it out."

She nodded and quietly stood up as well. She grabbed her gun and got into position. Her eyes darting around looking for any sign of hostile movement.

As I tiptoed around the car and away from our campsite, I became more on edge. I opened up my hearing and sight. Looking for anything. I walked around, gun first. Just like they did on crime shows.

Finally, the only area I hadn't checked was behind another car wreckage. I silently made my way to the car, took a deep breath, and then walked around the side with my gun.

What I saw completely astounded me. It was a human. A real human. Another survivor. He was also a very _attractive _human. Sure he was dirty. But there was something about him that was super adorable.

Despite that, I was still freaked out. "Who are you? What do you want?" He started to get up, but I said, "Don't move. I will shoot! Drop. Your. Gun."

"Okay! Okay. It's fine. I'm a human. Just like you. I want to help you. But first, please put down that blasted gun!"

"Fine," I relented. I was still wary, though. I didn't quite trust him yet, no matter how cute he was.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Juliet Hanson. I ran away a month ago with my best friend, Elaina Matthews."

"Wow. You guys are some pretty tough chicks. I mean, surviving out here for so long? And you're girls? It's great."

"Oh. So, I met a sexist jerk. Great," I said sarcastically.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't want to come off sexist. It's just, I think you're real brave. 'm just not used to finding many people who have survived for so long. And a lot of girls I knew, were scared of breaking a nail."

"Yeah. Well not me. Maybe I was before, but the apocalypse definitely changed that."

"I'm sure. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Juliet Hanson."

"And what's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Hal Mason. Of the 2nd Mass."

"What's that?"

"The 2nd Mass. Stands for 2nd Massachusetts. We're one of the human, survivor, and resistance groups. Of Massachusetts."

"Yeah. I got that part."

"So…do—" Hal started. He was cut off when Elaina ran up next to me.

"Jules! What's going—Oh! Hi," she started twirling her hair around her finger.

"Excuse us for a second," I said. I pulled Laina off to the said and said, "Hey! Snap out of it! I know he's cute. But stop _flirting_. Jeez! We need to focus. Maybe he can help us."

"Alright! Fine," she agreed.

"Okay," I sighed and we walked back to Hal.

"You alright?" he asked.

"We're fine. Oh and, Elaina. This is Hal. Hal. Elaina." I answered.

"Nice to meet you. So…do you guys need some help?"

"Umm…actually…yes. We have been fighting for a while now. We are running out of food and ammo, so…."

"Why don't I bring you back to the 2nd Mass," he offered.

I was about accept, when Elaina said, "2nd Mass?"

Hal opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "We'll explain later. We'd love to go. If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. That was my mission after all."

Elaina and I gave him quizzical looks.

"I'll explain on the way."

So after my friend and I packed up out little belongings, we set of toward Massachusetts. And the whole way there, we talked. We would talk about our old houses. Our parent. What happened the day the apocalypse started. Pretty much our entire backstories.

As Elaina and Hal talked, I flashed back to the earlier conversation I had after lunch. We had found another human who was leading us to resistant survivors. Maybe there was some hope after all.

* * *

So yes I started a new story. Please R&R! Any improvements? Any criticism? Help me out by telling me! Should I keep going or not? Am I doing okay for a beginner? Please let me know! :D


	3. Opening Up

"So, at the 2nd Mass, we have missions. Mine was to look out side of Boston for survivors. That's what I meant when I said 'that was my mission after all'." Hal has been answering all of the questions me and Elaina could think of on our way to the camp. "It's getting dark. I think we should stop here for the night," he suggested.

"I agree. I'm _beat_," Elaina said.

After we were all settled in, I watched Elaina drift off. I wasn't really tired, so I was still up. Hal must have noticed because he scooted in next to me to talk.

"You should get some sleep," he said.

"What?" I asked. I was thinking about a lot of things and didn't register him for a while.

"You're still up. You should get some sleep," he repeated.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I'm sot used to staying up to keep watch. Being two girls in an alien infested world is dangerous."

"I understand."

"And what about you?'

"Excuse me?'

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Same as you. I need to be responsible. I'm the oldest in my family. My dad is usually working, so I take care of my little brother."

"Oh. What siblings do you have?"

"I have two broth—one brother. His name is Matt."

"You stopped."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. You started saying two brothers. Then you finished by saying only one."

Hal sighed. "Well, we were at home when the invasion started. I told you that. But I didn't tell you what happened to my family. My mother died. I said that, too. But I had _two _brothers. Ben and Matt. You see, a little bit after we started running, we lost Ben."

"He's dead?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What else could he be?"

"Captured. Harnessed?"

"Harnessed? I haven't heard of that before."

"The aliens? Yeah. They have, almost like alien larvae. We call it a harness. The attach it to a kid's spine and it gives them control. Remote control kids used by the Skitters."

"That's horrible! And you think it happened to Ben?"

"A possibility. It would mean he wasn't dead."

"So, can you take the harness off?"

"We're not entirely sure. We haven't tried. We think it could, but it would have to be done professionally and surgically," Hal looked so sad thinking about his little brother. I was an only child, so I can't completely relate to him. But I guess it would be like Elaina being harnessed. Just the thought of it gave me chills.

"Do you think you'll ever try?"

"I don't know."

"Would you try it if you found Ben like that?"

He thought about this for a while. "I'm not sure. Of course I would want him back and _not _under the control of the Skitters. But then again, what if it killed him? I don't know." Hal's eyes seemed to contain unshed tears, but he blinked them away.

"Do you think you'll find Ben?" I knew it was a touchy subject, and I wouldn't press if he didn't want to talk, but I thought I'd ask anyway.

"I don't know. I really hope we do. I miss him. Sure, he was a brat sometimes, but he's my brother."

"Do you feel responsible?"

"Yes," Hal admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm his older brother. I should have been there for him. I should have saved him. It was my job."

"Do you really think that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And what would Ben say if he heard it."

"That it was a load of crap. And to snap out of it."

"Well, he would be right. HE seems like a smart boy."

"He was. He used to read all the time. He was even a math geek." He wore a tight smile. It looked like he was holding back tears. "I just want him back. I miss him."

"I'm sure you do. But it's not your fault. It's the aliens that took him. Not you. It's the aliens that harnessed him. Not you. But you know what you can do? What you should do? You should look for him. I'm not saying obsess over it every minute of your time. But think about it. Ben was smart. You said it yourself. How about you be smart, too? Be smart by looking for him. When the time comes, and you find him—and I know you will—be smart. About your decisions. About what you do next. And I don't want to be harsh, but blaming yourself isn't going to get him back. Action is."

He was silent for a long time. Then after a few minutes of me thinking I was too harsh and went over the top, he said, "Thank you. You're right, Juliet. I will take action. I didn't protect him that night. True. But I can protect him from the Skitters by getting him back. By fixing him. By bringing him back. Thank you." As he spoke, a few of those unshed tears revealed themselves as the raced down his face. He cleared his throat and said, "Why don't you sleep. I'll stay up and keep watch."

"Alright." I didn't argue with him because I really was tired. Plus, I figured he would need time to think. "Wait. One more question."

"Yeah?"

"What's a Skitter?"

He chuckled. "It's just a name we've given the aliens."

"Oh."

He laughed again at my confusion. "Well I'm glad you found it funny," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I did." The last thing I saw was him smiling as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Attacked

The next morning, I felt renewed. Hal stayed up for the night, and I did the early morning shift.

We were just about to head out when we heard a noise.

"What was that?" Elaina asked.

"Shhh," Hal said. "Skitters. Get down!" his voice was now a fierce whisper.

We all crouched down and waddled behind some bushes.

"Okay. On three, I'll distract them. Then you two run to the camp. It's about a hundred yards from here. You'll know it when you see it. Tell them that Hal Mason sent you."

"No!" Elaine and I both spoke in unison.

"What?"

"We said no," I told him. "We have guns, too. There's nothing wrong with a little back up."

"But if you get hurt—"

"It'll be our own faults. Besides, we've survived a month alone fighting aliens. Or _Skitters _as you call them. We'll be fine."

By Hal's face, I had a feeling he was going to reject us again, but then the noises got closer. "Fine," he relented. "On three." He made a silent countdown with his fingers. _One, two, three!_

We all charged out from behind the bushes and straight at a group of six Skitters. Me and Elaine shot down three altogether, and Hal got the rest.

Just as we thought it was over, one of the Skitter reanimated and grabbed my leg, pulling me down. Then it stood up swiped at my shoulder, clawing it.

Luckily, that was the only shot it got in. Hal shot it off of me. And then shot it again in the head, killing it.

Unluckily, it had still clawed my shoulder. It hurt a lot. It was bleeding pretty badly, too.

"Oh my God! Jules!" Elaina squealed.

"Juliet?" He yelled out a curse. "I told you! Come on. We have to get you to Anne and Lourdes."

Hal then proceeded to pick me up and carry me bridal style. One hand under my knees and one under my back. Making sure he was extra gentle with my left shoulder.

"Elaina! Take off her jacket! But be gentle," he ordered her.

"Okay," she said. Then she did as she was told, slowly taking off my jacket. When she worked on the left side, I groaned. "Sorry, Jules. Gotta do it."

"Now go to my pack and get the white rag. Quickly!"

She scurried over and came back with a while piece of cloth.

"Wet it. Pour some water over it."

When she had finished, I was really starting to feel the pain of the injury and I groaned loudly.

"Hang in there, Juliet. Now give the rag." When the wet cloth was in his hands, he placed it over my wound and pressed down hard. Tears sprung to my eyes. "I'm sorry, but we have to keep pressure on that. Now the tape from my bag, Elaina."

One thing led to another and soon enough he was taping the cloth down the my shoulder. Who cares if you have to keep pressure on a wound? It hurt like crap!

A minute later, Hal was racing down the dusty road toward the 2nd Mass camp with Elaina right behind him with Hal's backpack.

No matter how much I tried to focus on other things, I couldn't. All I felt was pain. And soon, I drifting into unconsciousness and sliding into darkness.


	5. A New Member of the 2nd Mass

**Chapter 5 in my story! Please R&R! Pleeeeaase!**

* * *

When I finally came around, I woke up in what seemed like a science lab. As I looked around, I could see that someone tried to turn it into a makeshift hospital room. As I was scanning the room, the door opened up and a woman walked in.

She had long, dark brown hair and was wearing a lab coat.

"Look who's up," she said. "Hello. I'm Doctor Glass. I'm the head doctor here at the 2nd Mass."

"How did I get here?" I asked. I didn't really remember much. Just pain. A lot of pain.

"Hal brought you in. Said you got hurt fighting some Skitters. That was very brave of you."

"Yeah. Thanks. So, this is the 2nd Mass?"

"The medical room of the 2nd Mass, yes."

"Oh."

"I've arranged for Hal to show you around. He's waiting outside."

"Okay. Thank Doctor Glass."

"Please. Call me, Anne."

"Anne. Thanks again." I swung my legs down over the edge of the bed and hopped off.

"Oh, and sweetie?"

"Yes, Anne?"

"I'm gonna need you to come back tonight for a check up on your shoulder. Plus you can sleep in here until we find you another place."

"Thank you, so much. For everything. I'll be here tonight."

She gave me a warm smile. And when she passed by she said, "And just be warned. Hal can get a little...annoying. You have to be patient. He's really a sweet boy. You just gotta give him some time. He's been through a lot."

"Of course." A lot like his brother being taken by Skitters and harnessed so aliens have complete control over him.

When I walked outside, I saw Hal leaning against one set of lockers and throwing a tennis ball against another set like an old school prisoner.

So this place _was _a school. I knew it.

"Hey, Juliet."

"Hey, Hal. Thanks. You know, for carrying me here."

"No problem. Just saying, next time, why don't we listen to me."

"What are you saying. That you're always right? Do you really think that?"

"I don't think—"

"Tell me about it."

"I didn't finish. I don't think—I know. Everyone does."

"Do they really now?"

"Yes. Actually. They do."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, it's true."

"Boy, you really are a piece of work."

"Everybody loves me."

"Oh. I'm so _sure_," I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Come on. I'll show you around.

As we walked around, I saw how advanced the camp actually was. They would send people on mission all the time to gather up new supplies like food, water, and medicine. It was very efficient at the 2nd Mass camp. Just like how Hal found us, some people went on search missions where they would look for other human survivors who they could help. There were also patrol mission where a few people would head out and kill and Skitters that were too close and posed a threat to the camp and the people of the camp.

There was also a place similar to a mess hall. There, everyone would have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together.

There were some tents and some rooms. A soccer field. A school. Usually the younger kids went to school while the older kids trained.

"So that's our little camp," Hal said as he spread his arms out wide.

"Hal? Can you help me with something?"

"Anything. What is it?"

'I wanna learn how to shoot a gun. How to _really _shoot a gun."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be one of the girls that lets men do all the fun stuff."

"Alright. How about we meet up tomorrow after breakfast? Maybe if I teach you, you won't go getting yourself into trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's getting late. We should probably start getting back."

"Yeah. I have to go see Doctor Glass."

"Okay. I'll bring you back to the science lab."

When we got back, and were about to part ways, I bumped into a man. I didn't know who he was. He had brown hair and a brown beard with dark brown eyes to finish up the matching set of features.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going, sir."

"Please, it's Tom. Tom Mason. And it was completely my fault."

I gave him a tight smile. "Funny. Mason. Because I happen to know a—"

"Hey, dad." Hal interjected.

"Dad? Mason? Ohhhhhh," I felt stupid for thinking that it was another, _different_ Mason.

"Son. Who's this?"

"This is that new girl. The one I told you about? We found her just outside of Boston? I carried her in with an injury?"

"Oh, yes. From what my son here had told me, you're quite a brave one," he said with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Tom."

"Tom. Wow, you guys really like to be on a first name basis. I'm Juliet Hanson. And—according to what I've gathered—you can call me Juliet. Unless you don't want to because that's perfectly fine. And I didn't want to sound condescending or rude. The first name basis thing was a joke. I didn't mean any attitude. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't come off like that. It's just because some of my jokes don't sound like it and then people get very offended which makes me feel guilty because it's never my intention. So I'm—" Tom laid a hand on my shoulder. "And I'll be shutting up now. Sorry, sir—er, Tom. Mason. Sir."

He let out a big, hearty laugh. "I have a feeling you're going to be a joy to have. I haven't had a laugh the genuine in a long time. You just have to relax, Juliet. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course, sir."

Tom gave me an over the top, sarcastic, stern—not-so-stern—expression and I quickly fixed my mistake. "Tom."

With this, a huge smile played across his lips. "There it is," he said happily.

"Well, I'm supposed to go see Anne before dinner. But it was great meeting you, Tom," I said as I started to walk away.

"And you, Juliet. Good bye."

"Bye, Mr. Mason. See ya, Hal."

"Okay. See ya at dinner! And remember: tomorrow after breakfast. Meet me at the soccer field!" he yelled as we went in different directions.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

As I was walking to the science lab, a smile kept dancing across my face. It was my first day here, and I had already met some new friends. Speaking of friends, where was Elaina. I decided I would just have to find her at dinner. First, the check up with Doctor Glass.

"Doctor Glass? I'm here. Anne?" I asked as I stepped into the lab.

"Ah. Juliet. Okay. This will only take a few minutes. I just have to make sure it's clearing up and change your bandages. Then you can head on down to dinner."

By the time I would've answered, she had me laying down on the nearest table. She poked my shoulder a few times, in which every time I either groaned slightly, or I just winced. She said that because I only showed a little sign of pain, that it was healing up properly. Then she rewrapped my shoulder in new gauze. Soon enough, I was walking out the door and towards the mess hall.

When I reached the dinner meeting place, the first thing I did was find Elaina. I saw her in line and ran up to join her.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How's your shoulder?"

"A lot better."

"That's good. Hey, this is Karen. Karen, this is my friend Juliet."

"Nice to meet you," the girl named Karen said. She had long, blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Same here," I said. Karen and Elaina exchanged uncomfortable glances. Okay, I could tell I wasn't wanted. Finally Karen spoke up. "So, you wanna hang with us for dinner?"

"Nah," I replied. Didn't want to _intrude _in on their _best _friend relationship. Oh wait. That was _ours_! Okay. Not anymore. I'll admit, I was hurt. But I guess Elaina really _was _sick of me. "Thanks, anyways."

She gave me a tight smile and turned her back, as did Laina. Okay, rude. But I did say no. So I walked away to another lunch line, and Elaina, my best friend, didn't look back at me _once_. Oh. Well _two _can play at that game.

In the end, I just ended up getting some water, and a can of soup. I had kind of lost my appetite. As I scanned the room for an empty table, I spotted an empty one in the corner. I walked back towards it, sadly. It used to be, at school, that me and Elaina sat together. But that's over now. She's got some new friends. Like I've been saying, the apocalypse changed everything. Even friendships, apparently.

Five minutes after I sat down, a little boy came up to me with his tray and asked, "Can I sit with you?"

I have to admit, I didn't expect this. But I mean, no one else was sitting with me. Maybe he's a nice kid. "Sure, kid."

He sat down across from me. "My name's Matt Mason," he said.

"Matt Mason? As in brother of Hal and youngest son of Tom Mason?"

He nodded.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Juliet Hanson."

"How did you know my family?"

"Well, let's see. I met Hal just outside of Boston. He actually saved my skin. He's pretty heroic. But don't tell him that. It'll only fuel his ego and his attitude towards me," I said with a wink. "And I met your father outside of the science lab. Kind of bumped into him. We had a nice conversation. He's very kind. Hal told me about you, ya know. Said he's lucky to have a brother like you." It was true. He told me and Elaina when we were walking to the 2nd Mass camp. That was before the conversation about Ben and him being…you know.

"Did he really?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah. Said you were one of the best kids here!"

"Wow. Unlike Hal."

"Yeah. Your brother is…full of surprises."

I spent the rest of dinner listening to Matt talk about his family and all the missions Hal went on. I guess he would tell Matt about them. He also talked about the latest gossip and about his friends. Apparently, his friend Jake is dating Samantha but Jake doesn't even like her. He did it as a dare. Then he poured milk all over her so she would break up with him because the deal said he couldn't dump her. But Samantha didn't dump Jake. In fact, she aid pouring milk on each other would be their "thing" and that it was a sign of love…kids are messed up.

Any other person would be bored of this, but I wasn't any other person. I found it so fascinating. Especially since I've been on the run for a month and haven't heard _any _gossip. It was also really fun how Matt described things. Like everything held something special. I was really starting to like this kid.

When dinner ended, me and Matt said out goodbyes. He headed off to his room, and I headed off to the science lab. As I was walking through the camp, I heard Elaina calling my name.

_Just keep walking. Ignore her. She'll ignore you. She didn't even invite you to sit with her! Maggie did it to try and be polite. You're an amazing person and she doesn't deserve you, Juliet._

_Oh! Why thank you, Juliet!_

_No problem, Juliet. It's the truth._

The fact that I just had a conversation with myself stopped me in my tracks. I thought about it, and shuddered. The things this new world did to me.

Unfortunately, Elaina eventually caught up. But—being the awesome person I am—I was nice.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I was calling for you! Jeez! You're deaf _and _fast."

"Sorry. Guess I was just thinking." Which was true.

"About what?"

"Ya know. _Things_."

"So what's up?"

"Not much."

"Where you headed?"

"Science lab."

"Me, too! Why?"

"I'm gonna sleep there."

"Me, too! Bunk buddies!"

"Yeah. Bunk buddies. Yay," I said half heartedly.

"Aren't you excited?"

"_Super_." I put some sarcasm in there, but not enough to arouse suspicion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired. It's been a long day."

"Agreed."

And with that, we didn't say another word to each other. I think she _finally _caught on that I didn't want to talk. As we settled down in the science lab, I thought a bit before I drifted off. I was mainly thinking about the next day. Jeez, I hope I'm good at fighting. I wanna go on missions. I don't wanna be cooped up here at camp. I want to get out and do something. If I' gonna be staying here for a while, I might as well make myself useful.

* * *

**If you liked it, please tell me! I'd love to hear something positive. How do you think the story is coming along? For the Ben fans, he's gonna be in this soon. Just a few more chapter of the _other _Masons. Reviews, reviews, REVIEWS! :D That's all i'm saying. Just one! Don't you wanna make someone happy?**


	6. Training

**Chapter six! Hope you enjoy this! R&R! ;)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Elaina was already gone. I must have been time for breakfast. I just wasn't used to being able to sleep for a long amount of time without keeping watch, or having to run away to a different place.

It felt weird, sleeping in, but I liked it. Before, I had always loved to sleep. But then the Skitters came, and things changed tremendously. I had to change my sleeping schedule so that I could stay alive.

I stood up and stretched. I liked the thought that I was going to breakfast. No more on the go prunes and water. No more stale granola bars. Finally, I could just sit down and enjoy a meal.

As I walked out of the science lab, I had a big smile on my face. I just had to make it through breakfast, and then I could train with Hal. I couldn't wait. When me and Elaina were running, we kind of had to learn ourselves. Plus, I liked being near Hal. He was funny. He was also really kind. If we didn't have that conversation about Ben, I would've thought what some other people probably think: _Wow. He's a sexist jerk! _But after having him open up to me, I realized that there's way more to him then he lets on. A soft side.

When I reached the mess hall, I grabbed my food and headed towards the table I sat at the other night to find Matt waiting for me there.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I slept in. You came back?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because. Well, why not?"

"I know you have other friends. And I'm just, me. There's nothing special about me."

"Yes there is, Juliet. You're nice, and kind. You like to talk to me. You even let me talk. And I talk, a _lot_."

I smiled. "You're a great kid. You know that?"

"Yeah," he joked. He smiled and I laughed.

"So. What do you want to talk about today?" I asked him.

"I don't know. How about _you _talk?"

"I wouldn't know what to talk about."

"What was your life before the Skitters came?"

"Well, I went to school. I had a normal life. And then, the apocalypse began," I started. And then I recounted the whole night. And how me and Elaina had to learn to survive on our own.

"Oh wow. You're really brave," he said.

"Hardly," I replied. "What about you? What do you remember?"

"Well, I was really young when it happened. I don't remember much. But I remember when we were running. It was my dad, and my brothers. The Skitters had killed my mom. And then, one night, we lost Ben," Matt looked depressed. I forgot how touchy this subject was for him.

"You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry," I said.

"No. No, it's fine." He took a deep breath before continuing. "We had just made camp. We were about to go to sleep when we heard some noises. A few minutes later, we were surrounded by Skitters. I remember Hal picking my up and carrying me far away. Dad was trying to get Ben to safety two, but one of the Skitters knocked him away. The it took Ben. Knocked him out. The other Skitter guarded the other one. Hal and dad couldn't get to him. Then my dad made us run. We took our stuff and ran away. Far away. I know dad didn't want to leave, though. Neither did Hal. They were usually very strong. But when we made camp that night, I saw both of them crying. I don't think I understood much of it at the time, but I do now. And I miss Ben. I hate the Skitters for taking him. I just want him to come home," Matt said.

I could see his eyes held unshed tears as they began to fill. "Matt," I started. "I'm so sorry. But listen to me. You're going to find him. I know you will. You're gonna find him, and then you'll be together. You, Hal, your dad, and Ben. It will. I know it hurts now. I do. I lost my parents. But, in time, I know you'll find him. And he'll finally be back home." I was trying to cheer him up, but I didn't know if it was working. I should've never brought it up. Darn, my curious thoughts!

"Thanks, Juliet." For a few minutes we ate in silence. But eventually, breakfast ended. Thank. God.

"Alright, Matt. I have to go. But, maybe I'll see you later," I said as I stood up.

"Alright. Yeah. Maybe we can do something later," he suggested.

"That'd be fun." I smiled at him, he returned the favor, and then walked away.

_You just _had _to bring Ben up. Didn't you?_

_I'm sorry! I didn't think—_

_Exactly. You weren't thinking._

_I didn't think he would go into such detail._

Man, I have _got _to stop having conversations with myself.

_There's nothing wrong with it. I heard it's a sign of intelligence._

_Yeah but—wait. No. Shut up!_

I shook my head as I walked to the soccer field Hal showed me the other day. There, I found him leaning against a tree.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Course," I replied.

"Alrighty then," he started walking towards me. "Look what I found," as he pulled out two hand guns.

"Oooh. Shiny," I said.

"Funny. So what you want to do is—" Hal started to talk but was interrupted by that girl, Karen.

"Hey, Hal. Whatcha doing?" she asked him.

"Just teaching Juliet how to properly fire a gun."

"Oh. Fun. Here. Why don't I help." She suddenly pulled out a gun, and fired at the nearest tree. "Pick a target. Aim. Shoot. That's all there is to it." She said.

"Don't listen to her. There is more. Although yes, that is most of what you got to do. You have to focus on your target. Really focus. Then you aim the gun, and then pull the trigger. But you have to hold your ground. If you're not planted down firmly enough, then you could lose your balance. The after shock is always the worst in shooting a gun," Hal explained.

As I grabbed a gun, I took what he said into deep consideration. I dug my heels into the ground, and squared my shoulders. Then I imagined hitting the tree a few yards farther away than the one Maggie hit. I brought the gun out in front of me, and fired.

A few seconds later, I saw the bullet smashing into the tree. Maybe there wasn't as much to it as I originally thought there was.

"Wow. You're a natural. Great job," Hal said.

"Nice shot, kid. That was well done," Karen admitted.

"Thanks," I said.

_Take that! Boom! Suck on that, player! Yeah, I just went there._

God, I _seriously _need to get out more. This whole talking to myself thing, is not something to be proud of.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Maybe we can meet up later, Hal," Karen said. There was something about her smile. It seemed, almost, _flirtatious_.

"Alright. That sounds fun," he replied.

Once she was gone, I spoke up. "You know she likes you," I said as I fired another bullet—hitting another tree.

"Well,"

"Oh! But you already know! You like her, too! She your girlfriend?" I asked. But then I saw his face. He was _blushing_.

"Maybe. So what if she is?" he said.

"Oh! Someone's defensive. So I'm guessing the answer is—yes."

"Fine. Yes. She's my girlfriend. So what?"

" 'So what' nothing. I'm just very good at observing people. So people find it annoying."

"Yeah. Wonder why," he muttered to himself. "I think that about calls it. We done here?"

"Oh. Okay. I see. You wanna go talk to _Karen_" I said, elongating her name. "That's alright. But hey, can you teach me some more tomorrow? I love to learn more!"

"Why? You know how to shoot a gun," he protested.

"What? No! I'm horrible!" I said as I fired, intentionally missing the tree. "See! I can't! Plus, I'm sure there's a lot more to this training stuff! Come on. Pleeease? Pleeease!"

"Fine! Alright! Just, stop begging. You're giving me a headache. Same time. Same place. Now give me the gun."

"Yay! Thanks, Hal," I said as I handed over the weapon.

And as he walked away, I had a good feeling about this camp. A good feeling that this place was gonna be a lot of fun.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave reviews! :DDDD**


	7. Hanging Out

I had just gotten into the science lab, when Matt walked in the door.

"Matt! Hi," I said. I wasn't really expecting him. Or anyone as a matter of fact.

"Hey, Juliet. So you remember breakfast this morning?' he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, positive it was gonna be something about Ben.

"You any good at soccer?"

"What?"

"Soccer. You any good?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Well, you know. You said you remembered breakfast. I said we should do something later and you said yeah. So, you wanna play some soccer?"

"Ummmm, sure, kid."

"Great! Because I've gathered some other people."

"Okay," I said. I was happy to play. It would be nice to get some outside exercise that wasn't running for your life. And at least Matt wasn't thinking about Ben anymore. At least, it didn't seem like it. He was happier, that was for sure. Or was he? Was it an act? I hoped he was okay.

"You coming?" he said. He was halfway out the door when he realized I wasn't following. "You okay?" I guess I was wearing my famous "thinking face".

"Um, what? Oh, yeah! Just thinking about how I'm gonna beat you!" I joked.

"Ha!" he said. "In your dreams!"

"We'll just see about that!" I said with a laugh as I chased him out of the room.

When we got to the soccer field, I saw that Hal, Elaina, Maggie, and some other people were gathered there. I think I even saw a medic from the science lab. Not Anne, though. This one was younger with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

I also saw some kids who I guessed were Matt's friends. I was pretty sure Jake was here because I saw a short girl on the sidelines with short, choppy hair and glassed screaming, "Jakey! Jakey! Go get 'em! Yeah, Jakey!" I could only assume that it was that Samantha girl.

I had to admit, it was kinda frightening. I shuddered, and then turned back to face Matt.

"Now what, kid?"

"We pick teams."

"Uhhhh," I was really never one for picking teams. I never enjoyed it.

"What?"

Uh, nothing." I decided to let it go. He was just a kid. I didn't want to ruin his fun. Plus, I still felt guilty about the whole _Ben _thing.

"Okay. Hal and Maggie are captains," Matt informed me.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, we were all standing in one straight line except for Hal and Maggie who were up top.

"Okay. Guess I'll start," Maggie said. "Elaina." Elaina happily skipped up. Ugh. Give me a break.

"Lourdes," Hal called out, and the woman who I thought was a medic walked up and stood next to the older Mason.

"Anthony."

"Matt."

"Dai."

"Juliet," Hal said. I was kind of surprised that he would pick me. Although, at least I wasn't picked last. Or put on the same team with Maggie and Elaina. My once-upon-a-time best friend was starting to get on my nerves. I was still thinking as I walked towards Hal and stood next to him.

"Hey. Looks like I can't beat you this time. You're on my team," Matt whispered from beside me.

"Yeah, well. There's always next time. We should do this again so that I can win," I said jokeingly. The kid chuckled.

"Yup. I guess we'll just have to wait," he agreed. "But you're still not gonna beat me."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, kid."

Finally, the teams were all divided up, and we started the game. Before the Skitters came, I used to play soccer. I was a defender. So, I played right back. That girl, Lourdes, played goalie. Matt played mid field. And Hal played up front. Shocker.

And surprisingly, by the time we finished the game, our team had won. It was close though. I think we only won by, like, one goal.

"Hey! Great job, buddy!" Hal said as Matt gave him a high five.

"Juliet! You were awesome," Matt said.

"What? Were you surprised?" I joked.

"Not really. You seemed like a good player."

"Why?"

"I dunno. You just do. You're a good fighter. You've survived on your own for a long time. You're strong."

"Thanks, kid. Before the Skitters came, I played a little travel soccer. So, I guess I do have some experience."

"Yeah. Well it really came in handy today."

"Yeah."

"We should play again another day."

"Sure, kid. But, I'm pooped. I gotta rest. Actually, what time is it?" I asked.

"Well…lunch time! You coming?"

"Yup. Let's go. I'm starving!" And with that, both our team and the others headed down to the mess hall.

* * *

**Hey guys. So I've been doing some thinking. I was thinking that I would delete this story. What do you people think? Tell me in a review please!**


	8. Orders

**Hey! So here's chapter 8 in this fanficiton. Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy! And yes, I did skip ahead about a month. Maybe two. I just skipped ahead. R&R! **

* * *

Captain Weaver and Tom said that we had to move away. They are taking the whole 2nd Mass away. And we're going somewhere safer under the orders of Colonel Porter. We have with us, 200 civilians and 100 fighters.

I overheard Tom and Dan talking a few minutes ago. Weaver said that we didn't have enough food for everyone. Then Tom suggested that some go back to raid other stores. At first, the captain was skeptical of how they would pull it off and refused to send anyone back. Then Tom said that he could take a group and they could go back. This made Weaver very surprised. It was obvious that they didn't like each other, but they had to deal with it. Emotions aside.

Eventually, Dan relented. He must have realized that they desperately needed more food if they were going to keep 300 people alive. He said that Tom could have six fighters and the pick up truck. The only weapons they could have were their own. No bombs. Once Weaver was gone, Anne walked over to Tom.

Everyone knew that they were great friends. She wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing. Tom was sure. He was Tom. Once his heart is set on something, it doesn't move. It doesn't even sway. He cared about the entire 2nd Mass. That's why Porter made him 2nd in command.

"Hey Tom!" I said.

"Oh! Hey Juliet. Listen, I'd love to talk, but now's not the best time."

"I know. I heard about your predicament. Six fighters? No heavy weapons? One pick up truck? Hard. But I'm here because I want to help."

"I appreciate your offer, but—"

"I'm just gonna stop you there. I wouldn't _technically _call myself a _fighter_. Would you? A 14 year old fighter…yeah. 'Cause that makes sense. So, if I'm like, an in-betweener, then I really don't see a problem of me coming with. I'm not a civilian—I have fighting experience. But I wouldn't technically call myself a fighter. I'm young. And you're gonna need the help. I can be a neutral. There's a good argument behind me."

"Very well. You've made your point."

"Good. Thanks, Tom. But if you ever think of using this conversation against me—about me being young and not technically a fighter—just don't. Seriously. I like you and all, but you know how I can get. I say this in a caring way. With all due respect."

Tom chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it. You're a very independent soul. I can't believe that when we first met, you were stuttering through an argument."

"Things change. Especially with the apocalypse and all."

"I see. Come on. Why don't you help me," Mr. Mason said, but was soon stopped short by Hal who was walking towards us.

"You need a scout," Hal said.

"I want you to stay with the group. You stay with Matt."

"Weaver's more likely to get me killed than you are," he protested. Then Karen interrupted both of them.

"You need two scouts," she said.

Tom scratched his chin as he thought about it. "Yes I do. Why don't you find Dai, and Click, and Anthony, and one other. See if they'll volunteer."

Karen nodded and ran off to complete her given task. Then Tom directed his attention back to his son. "You go with her," he said. Hal nodded and ran off in pursuit of Karen to assist her with their job. "Come on," he told me. He nodded to Anne, and then walked off.

"Okay. Fine. I get it. Follow the leader," I muttered to myself.

We walked to the pick up truck. Anthony, Click, and Jimmy had already volunteered and were coming on the mission. Anthony was helping Mr. Mason with something when they he heard a voice call out his name. "Thomas," it said. Tom turned around and noticed Dai walking towards them.

"Dai? You in?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Weaver's keeping all the heavy stuff," Tom informed his fellow soldier.

Dai pulled something out of a pocket and tossed it to the 2nd in command. "Is that right?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"C4," Mr. Mason said. He was impressed—you could see it on his face. "Where did you get this?"

Dai only gave another smile as he kneeled down in front of Jimmy Boland. Tom sighed and walked off, but I stayed with the others at the truck. Dai was duck taping Jimmy's ammo together.

"Thanks," the 13 year old said. "So you think there'll be a lot of them?"

The only answer Jimmy got was a shrug from Dai as he continued to tape. When he was finished, he stood up and patted the kid on the shoulder. "Come on, Jimmy," he said, and started to lead him away. "You too, Juliet."

I smiled, and followed. Jimmy was a good kid. Sweet. Over the course of time, we had become really good friends.

"Hey Juliet," he said to me.

"Sup Jimmy?" I asked. Before he answered, we both said a small goodbye as Dai walked away.

"Not much. So how do you feel about this? You think we'll come across some skitters?"

"Oh, I'm _sure _we'll come across some skitters. If we didn't on every mission, we'd be called lucky. But we all know that not _one _of us is even _close _to being lucky," I said. At this, Jimmy became a little wide-eyed. "But don't worry, Jimmy. We have Tom, Anthony, Click, Dai, Karen, Hal, _and _Tom. And you. And me. We'll be fine. We're way to good to die."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, let's gear up."

"Yup. Let's gear up," he repeated in a mumble.

"Come _on_, Jimmy! It'll be fun!" I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him away.

A few minutes later, I was back with Tom, Hal, and Matt as Mr. Mason was getting some supplies together. Matt was sitting, playing with his toy car. And Hal was sitting in the truck opposite of his little brother's. I joined him by jumping up next to him. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"You'll be there, right?" Matt asked his father.

"Would you give this party thing a rest," Hal said beside me. I gently, but firmly slapped him on the arm. "What?" he muttered to me.

"Give him a break. These aliens are taking away his childhood. Let the kid have a party. And don't bother him," I said in an undertone.

"Fine," he said, giving up. I think he knew that I cared about Matt. He was a cute kid. Really nice. His heart was always in the right place. He probably knew what I could—and would do to him.

Tom ignored our whispered exchange of words and answered his youngest son. "Yeah, I'm gonna try to be there."

"I already know what I'm gonna wish for," Matt said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Well I can't tell you."

"Sure you can. I'm your father. It's rule 619. You can tell me anything. Hand me that sleeping bag, would you?"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he handed his father a blue, rolled up sleeping bag.

"Of course. How else you think you're gonna get what you ask for," Hal muttered. This earned him another slap. A little harder this time. "What?"

"Stop. We are gonna have _words_, young man," I said.

"Ooh. Yeah, 'cause a 14 year old is gonna push me around."

"Yes."

He just shook his head. I looked up in time to see Matt give his older brother an annoyed glance. Good for him. Hal deserves one sometimes. A _lot _of times.

"Well," the youngest Mason started. "I just wish everything was back to the way it was," he said. This comment really got Tom's attention. "Our house. My bike. School. My rip stick. And Ben. And mom," he finished with a hint of sadness.

"Thought you didn't like school?" Tom asked trying to direct the attention of Ben and Mrs. Mason away from his boys.

"Well I like it now," Matt protested. "Dad? I just want everything back the way it was."

Tom nodded. "Come here," he said as he pulled his youngest into a big embrace. Mr. Mason sighed. "So do I. So do I, " he said, placing Matt on the ground. "It's gonna get better. And with that, he turned around and packed up the truck.

Meanwhile, Hal was fake fighting Matt. You know, in that funny, awkward sibling kind of way. Matt turned to face his brother and made an attempt to slap his hand. Hal chuckled. "So slow," he said. Matt pretended to give up, but then suddenly slapped Hal's other hand while he had his guard down. "Faster than you," the youngest said with a smile. "Up here."

Hal sighed and bent down to grab his stuff. "Dream on," he said. Holding his hands out for a double high five he said, "Catch you later."

"Kay. See you later," Matt said as he slapped both of his older brother's hands.

"Thanks," Tom said as Hal passed him.

"Hang in there, old man," he replied as he patted his father on the shoulder. And with that, we all walked away.

"Hal!" I called out.

He stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"Seriously. This kid is losing his childhood to the freaking _apocalypse_. Go easy on him. He just wants a little birthday party. From his _family_. I'd say that that's fair. You remember why we're fighting back so hard? Against the aliens?"

"Yeah. For our planet. Our freedom."

"Not just that. For our _families_. You're lucky. You still have your dad and your brothers. My parents are dead. I didn't have any siblings. He's your _little brother_. Be there for him. For God's sake—be a _big brother_. God _forbid_ you give your brother a tiny birthday party. Just saying. Think about that," I said. Hal opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "You have a family. A family to _fight _for. I don't have anyone. My best friend doesn't even talk to me anymore. I'm _alone_. All _alone_," I said. Talking about this was always a sore spot. I never usually opened up about this stuff. And as I was talking, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "And I still fight. I fight even though the people I love are dead. I fight in _memory _of them. I feel combative because of them. That's why I battle these aliens. For _them_," I finished up. By now, hot tears were racing down my cheeks.

Hal started to speak, but I walked away without another word, wiping the salty liquid from my eyes.

* * *

**How was it? Tell me! Review or PM. What did you think of the moment where Juliet opened up to Hal about how she really feels?**

**You have no idea how long this took. I've been having problems with my laptop. I'd go into some detail, but I'd just end up ranting on forever. Let's just say, my laptop has not been making me all too happy these past days. I have to wait for my dad to help me. Plus, I really wanted the dialogue to be correct. This is gonna make me sound like a geek, but I was bored, so I watched the first episode and got most of the conversations. I just added some of Juliet's in, too. **

**Anyway, leave me a review or a PM! I wanna hear from you! :DDD**


	9. Breaking

**Sorry. Short chapter. I intended to make this chapter more about the mission, but I thought would just make it a little, mini chapter. Bear with me! Enjoy this one, and I'll hopefully have more up soon! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!**

* * *

A few minutes later, all the soldiers going on the mission were gathered around a map. Tom was explaining the routes to everyone.

"We take this food here, and here. There's a store in West Newton, and a food distribution warehouse in Watertown," Tom said as he pointed to two spots on the map. "They're both Shop Smarts. If there's food in them, they're probably traps. *Invader forces are gonna either come up River Road or Blanchard Road. And we need to know which one. Don't want a bunch of skitters and mechs coming right up behind us. So Hal and Karen and Juliet you're gonna check that out. Tell us which way they're coming. So we know where to go," he said, directing his attention to us. Then he looked at Jimmy, Dai, Click, and Anthony. "And we're gonna be waiting at the train station."

"Got it," Karen confirmed, and then started to walk to the bikes, Hal and me right behind her.

"Hey, Hal," I heard Tom say. For a few minutes, they stood and talked. Although I didn't hear what he was saying because I was already at the bikes. I was gonna be riding behind Hal. I wasn't a scout, but since I also wasn't a "fighter", Mr. Mason thought it would be good if I went with them. Hal and Karen were fine with it. I was actually starting to kind of like her.

Hal was almost at the motorcycles when we heard Tom call out, "Some things don't." At this, Hal turned around, walked over to Tom, and gave him a hug. Then he turned back around and starting walking to the bikes, and me and Karen again. And I saw Tom pack up the truck, and hop in. I also saw Anthony, Click, and Jimmy sitting in the back of the truck readying their guns.

"Hal," I said. I had walked towards him and stopped him far away enough so Karen couldn't hear us. "Hal."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. For years I've been thinking about my family's death. And I want to blame someone else, but I really should be blaming myself. Not you." I could feel more tears coming on. Great.

"Nah. It's fine. I understand. And it wasn't your fault. It was the aliens' fault."

"But you don't understand. Their death was horrible."

"I'm sure any death of any loved one would be—"

"No! M-my mom. Sh-she was—she was pregnant. And she died, so the baby did, too. It was a boy. I was so happy to be finally getting a little brother. And when I found her dead, I-I," I was stuttering badly and tears were running down my face.

"No. Oh, Juliet. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Hal said as he wrapped me in a hug. "You never said that before."

"Yeah. It was so hard to admit. I mean, it was bad enough that my parents had died. But a new baby? He had died before he had even entered the _world_. It was awful. In the heat of the moment, it had not registered. I just knew that me and Elaina had to run. We had to get out of there. But we did mourn. We mourned _everybody_. That first night alone, we were so sad."

"I'm sorry, Juliet. You shouldn't have had to go through that," he told me as he released me from the embrace.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down like this. It's weak and we have a mission," I said. It was more of for me. I was scolding myself. We had more important things—_Hal _had more important things to do than hold me as I wept like a baby.

"No. It's okay. Everyone here has a right to break down every once in a while. It doesn't mean you're weak," he assured me as he wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you. And I really am sorry that I snapped at you," I said, wiping the rest of the tears away.

"It's fine. Come on," he said while putting an arm around me and leading me back to the bikes where Karen was waiting. I probably had red, puffy eyes, and I was thankful that none of them brought it up.

"Hop up," Hal said gently, slightly patting the seat behind him.

"Right," I replied, getting up behind him.

"Hold on."

"Okay."

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Hal chuckled. "Good enough for me." And with that, he started the bike and it roared to life.

* * *

**More Juliet history. I thought that adding an unborn baby would make it more sad. Did it? Please tell me in a review! I don't think you know how much I ****_love _****getting positive reviews from you guys! So review my lovelies! :D**


End file.
